Season 1 (Better Call Saul)
The first season of the American television drama series Better Call Saul premiered on February 8, 2015. It consists of 10 episodes, each running approximately 50 minutes in length. Story The series is a spin-off from Breaking Bad, following the life of criminal lawyer Saul Goodman. To Be Completed Credits Starring= Starring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Jeremy Shamos as Craig Kettleman (4/10) * Julie Ann Emery as Betsy Kettleman (4/10) * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut (4/10) * Barry Shabaka Henley as Detective Sanders (3/10) * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen (3/10) * Omid Abtahi as Detective Abbasi (3/10) * Daniel Spenser Levine as Cal Lindholm (2/10) * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart (2/10) * Dorian Missick as Detective Dunst (2/10) * Joe DeRosa as Caldera (2/10) * Mel Rodriguez as Marco Pasternak (2/10) * Miriam Colon as Abuelita (2/10) * Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca (2/10) * Steven Levine as Lars Lindholm (2/10) * Amy Davidson as Sabrina (1/10) * Billy Malone as Sergeant Jack Fensky (1/10) * Carol Herman as Mrs. Strauss (1/10) * Clea DuVall as Dr. Cruz (1/10) * Dawnn Lewis as Judge (1/10) * Jaime Luner as Nancy (1/10) * Jillian Armenante as Paula (1/10) * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon (1/10) * Keith Kupferer as Cameron (1/10) * Kevin Weisman as Stevie (1/10) * Lane Garrison as Officer Troy Hoffman (1/10) * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald (1/10) * Steven Ogg as Sobchak (1/10) * Tim Baltz as Roland Jaycocks (1/10) * Vincent Laresca as Detective Russo (1/10) |-| Notable Co-Starring= Notable Co-Starring * Faith Healey as Kaylee (3/10) * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto (2/10) * Caleb Burgess as Warren Kettleman (2/10) * Sage Bell as Jo Jo Kettleman (2/10) * Sarah Minnich as Brenda (2/10) * Cesar Garcia as No-Doze (1/10) * Jesus Payan as Gonzo (1/10) |-| Notable Crew= Notable Crew Writers * Bradley Paul * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Directors * Adam Bernstein * Colin Bucksey * Larysa Kondracki * Michelle MacLaren * Nicole Kassell * Peter Gould * Terry McDonough * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Producers * Bob Odenkirk * Diane Mercer * Gennifer Hutchison * Mark Johnson * Melissa Bernstein * Nina Jack * Peter Gould * Stewart Lyons * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Episodes Awards The first season of Better Call Saul was nominated for seven Emmy Awards but won none: * The series was nominated for Outstanding Drama Series. * Bob Odenkirk was nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. * Jonathan Banks was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. * Gordon Smith was nominated for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series . * Kelley Dixon was nominated for Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series . * Kelley Dixon and Chris McCaleb were nominated for Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series . * Phillip W. Palmer, Larry Benjamin, Kevin Valentine were nominated for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series . The first season was also nominated for one Golden Globe Award: * Bob Odenkirk was nominated for the first time for Best Actor – Television Series Drama. The first season won: * The series won an American Film Institute Award for Television Programs of the Year. * The series won a Satellite Award for Best Drama Series. * Rhea Seehorn won a Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Miniseries or TV Film. * The series won a TCA Award for Outstanding New Program. * Bob Odenkirk won a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Drama Series. * Jonathan Banks won a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. * Vince Gilligan and Peter Gould won a Writers Guild of America Award for Episodic Drama . Promotional Photos Promo Images Better-call-saul-season-1-chuck-mckean-character-gallery-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-character-gallery-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-character-gallery-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-character-gallery-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-character-gallery-6-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-chuck-mckean-character-gallery-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-kim-seehorn-howard-fabian-character-gallery-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-jimmy-odenkirk-mike-banks-character-gallery-935.jpg Better-call-saul-season-1-nacho-mando-character-gallery-2-935.jpg First Look better-call-saul-first-look-gilligan-odenkirk-gould-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-gilligan-saul-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-gould-gilligan-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-howard-fabian-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-7-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-6-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-gould-935.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-howard-fabian-935-3.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-kim-seehorn-4.jpg better-call-saul-first-look-saul-odenkirk-kim-seehorn-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-greeting-from-set-jimmy-odenkirk-935-2.jpg better-call-saul-jimmy-sign-935.jpg better-call-saul-promo-935.jpg Trivia *Each title of Season One's episodes ends with the letter O, save for "Alpine Shepherd Boy". **The exception was made due to the original name being "Jell-O", but needing replacement due to commercial licensing issues. Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul)